


Two Sharpshooters Walk into a Bar...

by n7chelle



Series: Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Snippets, Unresolved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n7chelle/pseuds/n7chelle
Summary: Garrus Vakarian, Varric Tethras, and their respective comrades wonder who is the better shot.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: Shuffle the Deck, Deal Again [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1415005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Two Sharpshooters Walk into a Bar...

"Shepard?" Garrus turned to her. Shepard smiled. He didn't need her permission but sought it all the same. Old habits. A shrug was her answer, and he shrugged back, a turian smile flaring his mandibles. "Alright, Tethras. You're on."

"This should be most interesting," Leliana stage-whispered at Liara's side. 

"Indeed," the asari nodded, hiding a smile of her own. "Care to place a bet on the winner?" 

"A hundred credits on Varric, of course," Leliana said, transferring the amount with a swipe across her omnitool. "I wouldn't dream of betting against a fellow Terran."

"I'll try not to take that personally, Agent Nightingale," Shepard called from her spot further down the railing. Garrus straightened from unpacking his rifle and leaned in close from inside the arena. 

"Kiss for luck?" His mandibles flared, dark-ringed eyes crinkled with affection. Shepard closed the distance gladly, pressing her lips against the hard shape of his mouth and then her forehead against his. His mandibles fluttered sweetly as a soft hum whispered across her skin. 

"Go get 'em, Vakarian."

Varric stood ready and waiting at one end of the arena floor, rifle lax in the crook of his arm while he adjusted the settings on a hardlight target. Once satisfied, he called up a second target, and then repositioned them against the far wall with a few taps on his omni tool. 

"Nice weapon," Garrus said, eyeing the rifle in Varric's arms. At first glance it looked like a modified M90-Indra. "Custom job?" 

"Something like that. Bianca's seen me through more tough spots than I care to remember."

"Bianca, huh? Well, my girl hasn't got a name but we've had our share of close scrapes."

"I may've heard some stories."

"Yeah, about that—make sure you capture how _devilishly handsome_ my scars look when you write about how I won this thing." 

Varric barks a laugh, a deep rasp that echoes across the range. 

"Sure thing, Stripes. Right after the part about how you suffer from unfortunate chronic delusions."


End file.
